Parental alcohol produces CNS dysfunction and behavioral alterations. Although these behavioral changes are well-characterized, little is known about effective interventions to reduce these effects. Many behavioral deficits associated with prenatal alcohol exposure (e.g. hyperactivity and memory problems) are consistent with damage to the septohippocampal cholinergic system. Interestingly, data suggest that perinatal choline supplementation produces long-lasting alterations in cholinergic functioning and improves learning well beyond the treatment period. We recently demonstrated that perinatal choline following a parental alcohol insult mitigates some of ethanol's adverse behavioral effects, indicating that the choline supplementation might be potential treatment for alcohol- induced behavioral dysfunction. This project examines the ability of choline to attenuate the effects of developmental alcohol treatment on behavioral and cholinergic measures. First, to determine the task-specificity of choline's effects, performance on several tasks will be examined. Dose and timing parameters of choline administration will also be tested. Secondly, to determine if behavioral changes are related to changes in the cholinergic functioning, the effects of perinatal choline supplementation on cholinergic systems will also be examined. Finally, NGF levels will be examined to determine if this might br one mechanism by which choline alters brain and behavioral development. A high priority in FAS research is the identification of interventions for the associated behavioral problems. This proposal addresses one possible intervention based upon a deficit in cholinergic functioning in alcohol-exposed animals. Since perinatal choline supplementation has long-lasting effects on the cholinergic system and behavior, this treatment might mitigate the effects of prenatal alcohol exposure. The identification of an effective dietary intervention has important implications for children exposed to alcohol prenatally.